


You Feel Like Home

by sonicsora



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, M/M, Old Friends, Old Married Couple, two old men in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Splinter has always considered The Daimyo a friend. He hadn't realized with time and fondness there was something more under the surface. Both are warriors, survivors, single fathers in two very strange but different worlds who met purely by chance.Now, well, now he couldn't see anything else buthomewith The Daimyo, Tokugawa. He couldn't ask for anything more.
Relationships: Splinter/The Daimyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	You Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written on request for a friend! Thank you again for the great idea :)! I was asked for fluff, and I am not one to say no to it. I'm in particular a sucker for two old people in love. 
> 
> The Daimyo's name comes from Fred who asked for this. I appreciate that, cause otherwise ya'll would be stuck with me calling him the Daimyo for endlessly on loop. 
> 
> If you wanna follow me for more writing shenanigans, check out my tumblr! 
> 
> https://sonicsora.tumblr.com/

A soft yawn ripples out of the small boy as he rubs at his eyes. He tetters slightly where he stands, scrubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. “I’m not sleepy.” The protest is more than familiar at this point. A protest Splinter finds more than amusing as he shakes his head slightly. 

Splinter rises from where he’s seated on the meditation mat to walk over towards the little boy. “That yawn says otherwise.” He extends a hand to Ue. The boy doesn’t hesitate to take the offered hand, lacing his smaller fingers with Splinter’s own. He blinks blearily at Splinter, but his protests don’t pick back up. It is a, sure enough, sign the boy is more than ready for bed. 

“Let's find your father and get you settled in little one.” The mutant murmurs softly down at the boy, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “It's late now.” 

“Mhmm, kay.” The boy manages with another slow kind of yawn as he toddles along with the mutant rat down the hall. The old wood creaks underfoot as the pair drift in the direction of the Daimyo’s office. The aged glass sconces that dot the hallway’s walls flicker to life with magic just overhead, lighting up the rest of the darkened hallway for the two. 

Some part of Splinter will always marvel at the impressiveness of the magic on display in this realm. Even before he knew Tokugawa personally, he had always respected the Nexus’ magic, its strong history, and inclusiveness to others. Beyond the magic, the showmanship and tournament lay so much more in the Nexus. Something Splinter is happy he’s discovered. Happy in some way that his father had led him to this place. Led him to something Splinter himself never expected to find in his lifetime. 

The little boy starts to sag as he walks with the mutant rat. He eventually leans into Splinter’s leg as the two come to a stop in front of Tokugawa’s office. Ue ends up yawning loudly again, just mumbling to himself. 

Splinter clicks his tongue against his teeth fondly, reaching out to adjust the boy somewhat to avoid him tipping over. Ue grumps a little, his free hand grabbing at the edge of Splinter’s robe, his small hand becoming a fist around the fabric. The boy squints up at Splinter through ruffled red hair, one part indignant, every other bit of him sleepy. 

“Now, now, don’t tip over.” Splinter murmurs fondly before he reaches out to knock at the shoji door’s wooden frame. 

He can hear the shuffling around in the room before the sliding shoji door finally opens. Tokugawa’s expression warms several degrees when he sees his partner, and his son standing before him. He rubs at his cheek as he meets Splinter’s gaze. “Ah, it’s time for bed, then.” 

Splinter’s lips twitch into an amused smile as his gaze drops downwards to the drowsy child. “Indeed it is. This one can hardly stand on his own.” The boy grumbles at that, giving the vaguest of protests. At this point Ue is too tired to be as stubborn as he normally would be. 

Tokugawa stoops down to sweep the little boy into his arms, pressing a few loose kisses against Ue’s forehead. The sleepy boy ends up giggling loudly as he tucks himself against Tokugawa’s chest. Splinter hums fondly at the display, reaching out to lay a hand against his partner’s arm. “Let's get this boy settled, hm?” 

“He’ll be the only boy resting at this rate.” Tokugawa muses idly as he and Splinter walk together down the hall. Splinter laughing somewhat at the comment. From deep in the house, they can distantly hear the sounds of the four teenagers playing around in the backyard. Michelangelo’s laughter, in particular, carries in the air alongside an occasional whoop or hoot. Splinter already knows there will be an inevitable disaster of teenage bravado in the near future. For now, he’ll focus on something he can handle. 

“I’m sure you missed the rowdiness of teenagers.” 

Tokugawa grins easily, adjusting his grip on the sleepy boy in his arms. Ue attempts to stay awake, but the comfort of being carried isn’t aiding his valiant efforts. His head lulls against his father’s chest as he grumbles softly. Tokugawa lowers his voice as he speaks. “The house certainly was far too quiet even with this one around.” 

“Now there are five of them.” The rodent murmurs softly back with a fond hum. A hand reaches out to brush across Splinter’s shoulder fondly as Tokugawa smiles at him. “I heartily welcome all of you, I hope you know that, dearest.” 

“It’s hard not to.” Splinter muses with a chuckle as they turn down the hall together. “You open your doors to us without hesitation, even with… complications we bring.” 

The Daimyo snorts somewhat in easy amusement, “No more complications than I had before my dear. Your family has brought some interesting adventures, but nothing truly terrible.” Splinter really couldn’t argue that point, Tokugawa had been Daimyo for much longer than the mutant rodent had been alive. He likely had seen far stranger things than Splinter and his sons had. 

The ninjutsu master drifts down the hall ahead of his partner to open the shoji door for the Daimyo. By the time Tokugawa walks through the open doorway, Splinter has pulled the blankets back on the futon of the bed. 

The rat looks up with a smile as he tucks a stuffed rabbit against the pillows of the futon. The gesture is a practiced one, one made of knowing Ue’s preferred toys to sleep with opposed to adventure with. Splinter is fairly sure he and Tokugawa will find his fox stuffed toy somewhere amongst the manor. 

Tokugawa carries his son into the room, easily setting the five year old down on the futon. “M’big boy. Don’t need to be babied…” Ue ends up yawning again, settling down comfortably as he grabs onto his stuffed rabbit. He buries his face against the soft plush fabric with a sleepy sound. The five year old’s eyelids start to droop as he tries to protest that he is far from sleepy nor does he want to be babied. 

“We know, little one.” Splinter soothes quietly, brushing a brief hand through the child’s red hair. “But, even big boys deserve to be tucked in.” His own sons are far too old for this, but spending time with Ue makes Splinter miss it. 

Splinter steps aside to let Tokugawa lean in and press a kiss against the boy’s forehead. “Rest, dearest Ue.” Tokugawa pulls the blankets over the boy, tucking him in. “Have good dreams.” 

“Imma have, best dreams.” The boy huffs sleepily back, earning laughter from the two adults. Tokugawa brushes his hand against the covers one last time before finally stepping away. 

The sconce above the bed dims until the magic fire within fades, leaving the room dark as Tokugawa and Splinter make their leave. 

The sound of something crashing at the other side of the Daimyo's manor is sign enough disaster has struck. A muffled cacophony of apologies follow the silence after the crash. Splinter can most clearly hear Raphael blaming Michaelangelo amidst the sounds. 

Splinter sighs slightly, tipping his head back, ears flicking back against his skull as his partner just laughs. 

“Ah, teenagers.” Tokugawa loops his arm with Splinter’s own as he starts them towards the origins of the crash. “Best we see what destruction has befallen our home.” 

_Our Home_ hangs between them, and leaves Splinter feeling decidedly warmer. 

\---

He clicks his tongue against his teeth, barely containing the amusement that wants to rise to the surface. The mutant rat arches a brow as he looks back at Tokugawa. The man is reclined back on the loveseat, looking far too pleased with himself. 

“You’re a flirt, even now?” The mutant rat questions easily enough as he continues pouring tea.

Tokugawa for his part grins playfully back. “How can I not?” 

“A man of your status? Using such language?” Splinter continues, chuckling lowly to himself as he sets the teapot aside to pick up the two tea cups in his hands. The gesture is easy, familiar enough to do in his sleep as he drifts over to where the Daimyo is seated.

“When one sees beauty, how else can he express himself?” Tokugawa questions teasingly back, always quick to banter with the mutant. The two have their rituals, their familiar habits, Splinter wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

He accepts the tea cup, blowing on the tea for a moment before glancing back up at Splinter. “Thank you, my dear.” 

Splinter inclines his head in a nod, before motioning with his free hand for Tokugawa to scoot. “Make room, would you?” 

“Gladly.” Tokugawa has no hesitation in moving over where he’s seated. He doesn’t move all that far, given the usual happenstance between them. Tokugawa would leave some space, which would usually go unused given Splinter is prone to invading the much larger man’s space without hesitation. 

Splinter settles his tea cup down on the table in front of the loveseat before making his way over. He leans easily into Tokugawa. He releases a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as he presses his head against the man’s chest. Cuddling comes easy between the two of them, there is never hesitation these days. 

Even now Tokugawa was delighted by the closeness, Splinter can see that much in the way the man’s smile brightens by several degrees. The two older men understand each other deeply, a bond that formed through friendship and grew deeper with time. The teacup is set aside as Tokugawa wraps an arm around the mutant rat curling up with him. “Long day, beloved?” 

“One could say as much.” Splinter muses as his eyes slide closed for the moment. He can hear Tokugawa’s steady heartbeat, and feel the man’s natural heat radiate off of him. “The boys are getting older now, and certainly rowdier. You heard as much on our way here.” 

“They miss New York.” Tokugawa guesses easily enough, “It _is_ their first home. A visit certainly wouldn’t be remiss. It would work off excess energy.” 

“Would you and Ue be alright without us-?” Splinter looks up at the other man, arching a brow somewhat. 

Tokugawa chortles softly, pressing a kiss against the top of the mutant rodent’s head. “We could manage, even if I’d miss you and the boys quite terribly.” 

“Just quite terribly?” Splinter teases idly in turn, delighting in the easy laugh it earns from the larger man. “I had hoped you would miss me immensely so.” Splinter has to tease, it’s hard not to when it makes Tokugawa smile like that. He teasingly tickles a finger under the other man’s chin. He’s careful to not catch his claws in Tokugawa’s long white beard. 

“My heart will always grow fonder for you, if I am using that expression correctly.” Warm hands cup Splinter’s features as Tokugawa moves enough to bring their foreheads together. Splinter hums with amusement at the attempt at american phrases. Tokugawa isn’t from earth, but the man tries his best to understand the culture of the other dimension. He picked up phrases from Hamato Yoshi, and he is picking up more from Splinter himself and the boys. 

“You are.” Splinter confirms easily, “I’ll discuss the idea of traveling with the boys tomorrow in the morning, see if they’d like to go back to New York.” 

“I feel your youngest will be delighted to go on any kind of trip.” 

“Michelangelo is more likely interested in crowing about his victory against your guards in sparring to a willing audience more than anything else.” Splinter stated a bit dryly back. “My pity lay at Ms. O’Neil’s feet.” Splinter _would_ pity Mr. Jones, but Mr. Jones only ever encouraged the childish antics. Anything Case Jones incited was his own fault. 

“He’s young, the bravado will fade with age or at least ease.” Tokugawa muses with a brief chuckle as he runs a hand along Splinter’s back. The mutant exhales a little at the content, feeling his eyes go half lidded as Tokugawa continues gently petting him. 

“You were once but a proud young man yourself, Tokugawa. I’m sure of it.” Splinter teases idly, smirking a little bit as the Daimyo laughs. The older man just shakes his head fondly, clearly happy to ponder on the past. 

The bearded man just runs his fingers idly across the fabric of Splinter’s robes. “Be thankful you missed those days. I was quite a pain to my own father and mother.” 

“A menace, I see.” Splinter shifts in Tokugawa’s hold to press a kiss against the other man’s chin fondly. “I can see it even now.” 

“You flirt, even now?” Tokugawa questions, throwing Splinter’s own words back at him jokingly. “You aren’t wrong, though it’s tempered with old age and aching bones now.” 

“Reminds me I should warm up the hot water bottle for you before we head to bed.” The mutant rat muses as he closes his eyes for the moment, just listening to Tokugawa’s heartbeat. 

The rhythm feels like _home_.


End file.
